


鱼鱼

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *卞白贤→都暻秀←边伯贤 B左3p*狗狗x猫猫*手机端搞的短打，傻白弱智风2017.5.9
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 5





	鱼鱼

“伯贤我的鱼鱼呢？”  
“被白贤拿去洗了。”  
小黑猫竖起尾巴狂奔向阳台，扒着卞白贤的裤脚管细声细气地咪咪叫。  
“白贤什么时候还给我鱼鱼呀？”  
“等一等哦，暻秀先去找伯贤玩一会儿好不好？”  
边伯贤举着激光笔在白瓷砖地上画圈圈，都暻秀压着上半身撅着屁股虎视眈眈那个灵敏的小红点，他晃着尾巴假意扭头看风景，瞥见小红点不动了立刻一蹬腿伸出爪爪试图抓住它，可惜狡猾的小红点跑得飞快，小黑猫来不及在光滑的地面上刹住车，一鼻子撞上羽毛被他啃秃了的剑麻球。  
要说养猫的乐趣也就不过如此了。边伯贤一脸爸爸笑暻秀长暻秀短地呼唤着在地上气鼓鼓趴成一坨猫饼的小黑猫，后者揣着爪爪昂起头瞪了一眼边伯贤，慢吞吞爬起身走进猫砂盆里扒拉了几下，方便完后不忘仔细研究了一下自己的小猫尿后才加速掩埋掉臭臭的证据。边伯贤饶有兴致地注视着小黑猫胖墩墩的小背影，想起他小时候闭着眼睛胡乱撒尿在自己头上的童年趣事，再一次内心长吁短叹我的暻秀长大了。都暻秀高高竖起尾巴不让自己被沾污一根毛，优雅地跳出猫砂盆蹦上边伯贤瘫着的沙发，张着爪爪喉头呼噜着在他肚子上踩来踩去，不厌其烦地勾起边伯贤薄薄的棉质T恤毫不在乎这是他最中意的睡衣，满脸冷漠地勾出好几个洞又啃了口伸手指想揉他小脸的边伯贤，与满手指浅浅猫牙印还微笑着的边伯贤对视了好一会儿才收了爪爪，在边伯贤的肚子上找了个舒服的姿势趴着不动了。  
嗨呀，没有鱼鱼还被球球打到了，好生气啊。  
边伯贤不敢瞎动弹，伸出食指轻轻搓起都暻秀的脑门。给晒干了的小鱼玩具肚子里又塞满木天蓼的卞白贤走过来恰好看到这温馨一幕，呼呼坏笑着故意放出自己的尾巴。骤然变得浓厚的狗狗气味让迷迷糊糊快要睡着的都暻秀猛然睁开眼睛露出尖锐的爪子，伴着本能的凶狠猫叫，被狠狠抠了一记肚子的边伯贤也惨叫一声，低吼了句卞白贤臭狗。  
“你也是狗。”恶作剧成功的卞白贤成功用手里的鱼形玩具骗清醒过来认出自己的都暻秀转而扑进自己怀里，一边撸猫毛一边不忘噎一句自己的兄弟。  
卞白贤看着比边伯贤长相还要稚气上几分，肚子里的坏水倒是只多不少，边伯贤总归有些忌惮自己这个好像人畜无害的亲哥，毕竟对方在外当了好几年地痞流氓。卞白贤一手捏着都暻秀的屁股另一只手捻起他脖子上系着的粉色缎带，那上面坠着一个小铃铛和同样小小的金属圆片，金属片上只刻着边伯贤的名字，卞白贤横看竖看暴脾气就上来了。他卞白贤是能让边伯贤偶尔吃个鳖，可都暻秀到底算边伯贤家的猫，有时候这先来后到就是这样操蛋。  
妈的，老子以前可是把暻秀当童养媳宠的，谁知道放纵不羁爱自由的潇洒哥心机不过西装革履的上流精英。卞白贤浪了一整天叼着偷来的小鱼干回废弃车库里喂都暻秀的时候才发现猫没了，派手下打听了三天消息才知道他被边伯贤偷回了家，杀上门时都暻秀正窝在边伯贤怀里傻笑着抱着鱼鱼拨自己脖子上的铃铛玩，闻到卞白贤的味道还高高兴兴奶里奶气炫耀自己的新玩具。  
“小孩子要富养的，你个穷逼。”卞白贤无论见多少次边伯贤仰着下巴油腻着资本主义笑容的脸，都只想一拳头揍过去。  
二狗相争最终趋于表面和平完全是被共同利益所驱使，机智的哥俩很清楚只有和平共处才能双赢。  
都暻秀并没有关心过自己的两个铲屎官之间如何阴里暗里膈应对方，他咬着心爱的鱼鱼玩具尾巴，岔着腿任卞白贤摸肚肚，木天蓼的味道让他有点兴奋，卞白贤只觉得怀里的小毛团一热又一沉，光溜溜的都暻秀就顶着黑耳朵和长尾巴变成了人形。  
卞白贤不是故意多在都暻秀的宝贝鱼鱼里塞木天蓼的，天生敏感的都暻秀被揉揉尾巴根就呼噜噜哼哼着一副要发情的样子，根本不需要再多给他什么刺激。此刻脸有些红的都暻秀乌黑的大眼睛里还满是迷惘，他仍旧搂着自己的鱼鱼玩具，感到边伯贤有些凉的手摸上自己脑袋又本能张嘴去咬，这次边伯贤眼疾手快掰住他的下巴，他止不住的小猫口水就这么沾湿了边伯贤的手指。  
不算意外却也不是计划之中的发展，边伯贤和卞白贤交换了一个眼神，猜都暻秀大概是成熟了些的身体更容易被情欲影响，平时是谁碰上他快要发情的时机就谁享受，这次恰好两兄弟都在，就只能一起做了。  
能抢到的福利谁肯谦让呢。  
无论是不是都暻秀喜欢的，边伯贤家该有的小玩具总是一应俱全。边伯贤迅速决定了今日的小情趣，从客厅茶几上随手拿起眼罩给都暻秀仔细戴好，捋了捋他短短的刘海就示意卞白贤把他抱进房里。被剥夺了视力的都暻秀抓着自己的鱼鱼紧紧搂着卞白贤的脖子不敢作声，被放到床上后也只是本能地将自己缩成一团，只听得到两个一模一样声音的含糊交谈与衣料摩擦的声音。都暻秀当猫惯了也不觉得光着屁股有什么羞耻，反正脖子上漂亮的小铃铛在怀里心爱的鱼鱼也在，只是被边伯贤或者卞白贤压着做让屁屁痛的事情到底是不陌生的，都暻秀忐忑不安地揪着床单，和还是猫形时一样张开手指反复抠着软软的布料。  
率先压上来亲吻都暻秀的人动作有些凶，都暻秀有一点点想要咬这个人在他口腔内肆意掠夺呼吸的狡猾舌头，可他猜这是会打自己屁股的边伯贤，自己的小尖牙又没了，只好委委屈屈攥着鱼鱼梗着脖子被吻到喘不过气来。都暻秀的性器被另一个人强硬地挑逗至兴奋就再也没被照顾过，他胸前两个小小的肉粒被犬类独有的方式用牙齿磨着很快就红肿挺立起来，平日里抚摸得他舒舒服服的大手捏上他翘挺的臀部按揉，分明是差不多的力道，此刻却手法煽情至极。都暻秀的尾巴不自在地摇晃着犹犹豫豫搭上另一个人揉捏方式下流的手背，却像是入了虎口的猎物一般被他揪住了用力从尾巴稍撸到了尾巴根，过电般的刺激让都暻秀咪呜着浑身一震，尾椎骨部位被按摩得太爽，他的力气一下子被抽空，手里的鱼鱼掉到了床上。  
这么变态一定是卞白贤了。来不及吞咽的口水顺着都暻秀的下巴滴滴答答落到他胸口与床单上，都暻秀摸索着想找回自己的鱼鱼，一边小幅度扭了扭屁股想躲开身后卞白贤那只色情的手，却被掰开臀肉后穴中捅入一根手指，哀鸣被边伯贤吞进嘴里，绵软无力的挣扎不仅让两个本就兴奋着的呼吸声更加急促，都暻秀仿佛听到了他们喉咙口兽性的低低咆哮，有些后怕地想搭住边伯贤的肩膀，却被松开了湿漉漉的唇被按着后颈摆成上半身俯趴而臀部高高翘起的姿势。明明是猫的时候不会觉得这个动作羞耻的，可都暻秀感到有个热热的硬物抵在自己唇边时，没忍住喵呜一声浑身轻轻颤抖。  
“暻秀知道现在要喝谁的牛奶吗？”他俩原本就声音极度相似，现在还刻意古怪着声调讲话，都暻秀糊涂又慌张，心一横决定还是坚持自己的判断，底气不足地小声喊了边伯贤的名字。  
蒙在眼睛上的眼罩被摘下，都暻秀收缩着瞳孔适应了一下光线，抬头想确认自己的猜测，却只看到面前比起边伯贤脸蛋要稍许肉一些的卞白贤，他似笑非笑地摸摸都暻秀比一般猫咪要圆得标准得多的后脑勺，温柔地要他张开嘴巴，然后将自己勃发的性器一下插到了他嘴里直直抵到喉咙口。  
叮铃。  
从没觉得脖子上小铃铛清脆的响声这么震耳欲聋过，都暻秀立刻就湿了眼睛，他完全吞不下卞白贤粗长的性器，只能堪堪含住过半的程度。都暻秀像是为自己的失误道歉一样艰难地动起舌头舔舐吮吸口中的硬物，可他还是不明白，刚刚的接吻方式分明就是边伯贤特有，自己怎么就认错了。  
“只记得是别人的宠物却不记得是我的小新娘吗？”卞白贤山雨欲来的语气差一点就要把都暻秀吓哭，他慌忙笨拙地学着以往被这两人口交的动作用舌头挤压柱状物上突起的青筋讨好着试图让卞白贤不要生气，这样卖力的后果就是雪白的小屁股不自觉晃动起来，他身后的边伯贤倒像是没有发脾气，仍旧慢条斯理给他做些扩张，宠爱的语气中隐隐透出些无奈“我早说了笨猫根本分不清谁是谁。”  
“记不住味道就记住怎么被我插。”  
“你鸡儿还镶钻吗有什么独特之处值得被记住啊。”  
“比你的粗。”  
“放屁，我还比你的长呢。”  
就是知道你们俩会怎么做所以才会被骗好不好！你才笨！你俩都笨！啰嗦的蠢狗！都暻秀攥紧拳头被迫听两只狗狗讲没营养的昏话，一边泪眼婆娑地用水汪汪的眼神向笑容狰狞的卞白贤博取同情，一边大胆地腹诽语气听上去心情还不错的边伯贤。边伯贤只靠都暻秀肠道内的黏液润滑，慢吞吞地模拟性交的动作抽插的手指好让他的后穴逐渐变得松软，不紧不慢地挤进第三根手指后矮了矮身在都暻秀跪趴着大开的大腿内侧啃了一口。突如其来的疼痛让都暻秀几乎要咬伤卞白贤，好在用余光注意着边伯贤动作的他及时掐住了都暻秀的下巴，才不至于老二不保。边伯贤空闲的那只手弹钢琴似的滑过都暻秀纤瘦的腰，想到了什么好玩的事情似的笑了一声，然后又抚摸过他的肚脐眼摸上他胸前的敏感小肉粒，毫不留情拧按玩弄。  
“笑什么？”卞白贤时不时挺一下腰逼都暻秀哼唧着收缩一下喉咙，掰着他下巴的手腾出两根手指挠挠他的下巴。都暻秀即使变为人形也还是很爱被搔敏感带，有些舒服得想呼噜，却又被腥膻的男人性器堵得有些难以呼吸，乳头也被捏得很疼，没办法好好享受，委屈地抠着床单不停呜呜咪咪小声叫唤。  
“他的腰。”边伯贤说着抽出自己的手指，两只手都握上都暻秀软乎乎的细腰，将硕大的龟头蹭在他微微张合着的后穴口却就是不进去，上下研磨着他的会阴与穴口的褶皱，浅浅将龟头卡入穴内又拔出来，惹得都暻秀下意识沉下腰主动求边伯贤进入。  
“暻秀是猫的时候明明是个小胖墩，变成了人倒是比女孩子还瘦小呢。”  
就很气。要据理力争的点太多可惜都暻秀没办法反驳，极狭窄的小穴被发烫的性器长驱直入，他的小脸由于身后的粗鲁撞击贴上了卞白贤的胯部，有些硬的浓密阴毛扎得他难受，很可怜地喵了两声也只讨来头顶两下敷衍的抚摸。边伯贤还没插到底，都暻秀锢得他太紧，被内壁饥渴吸附着的部分爽得他头皮发麻，还没干进去的部分又难耐得使他额角渗出汗液。边伯贤又一次野蛮地捞都暻秀的尾巴到手掌里，使了点劲搓起尾巴尖，顺着尾巴的骨头一寸寸往下捏，即使被勾住手腕也执拗地揉他的尾巴根部。都暻秀只觉得屁股发麻发酸，下肢软得要命，就算肉乎乎的屁股肉被掐也只感到快感从后方袭来，原本紧绷的肌肉松下来，后穴顺利接纳了边伯贤一整根性器。  
太深了，无论是嘴巴里的还是屁股里的。都暻秀呼吸愈发困难，他面色潮红地把手抵在卞白贤腿根，随着身后边伯贤粗暴的撞击动作艰难地吞吐起卞白贤的性器。卞白贤捉住都暻秀往后躲的黑色小耳朵，用指腹细细揉着他耳朵上软软的毛，低头欣赏自己老二在都暻秀红艳唇间进出的美景。都暻秀谨慎地收好了牙齿，平日只用来进食和给自己梳理毛毛的灵巧小舌头会随着性器抽出的动作被拉出来一小截。分明是只猫咪却和狗狗一样舔着男人的胯下，卞白贤像是被戳中了萌点一样连耳朵都冒了出来，身上犬类味道更加浓郁，刺激得都暻秀弓起背猛地夹了一下边伯贤。边伯贤措手不及也被逼出了耳朵和尾巴，咂了咂舌剜了眼卞伯贤，旋即加大力度操干起身下不知死活的小猫。  
都暻秀被敌对动物的味道压迫得神经分外紧张，体温上升眼泪也扑簌簌地掉下来。边伯贤操得都暻秀太狠，他颈间的小铃铛激烈地叮当作响，声音大得几乎要掩盖掉肉体拍击的淫靡闷响。都暻秀挣扎着推着卞白贤的腿根把自己有些被摩擦肿了的小嘴救出来，口腔中蓄着的唾液淌个不停，他像是刚学会变成人形那时候一样发音含糊又黏腻，断断续续哭诉着“太、太深了……不…唔！”  
可怜都暻秀才吐出卞白贤的性器几秒钟，撒娇似的哀求还没说完整就又被不耐烦的鸡儿插进了嘴里。边伯贤一听都暻秀嫌自己顶得深，当机立断放慢了一些日猫的动作，转而扣住都暻秀被咬得满是齿印的大腿，一点点将性器往他体内更里面推，成功逼都暻秀哭出了声。  
小宝贝，这样才算深。  
都暻秀受打击的脆弱表情相当美味，他垂着眉毛小小地抽着鼻子难耐地边哭边呻吟，塌着耳朵和尾巴乖乖承受着前后同时的侵犯，最过分的是边伯贤故意不去认真刺激他身体内的敏感点，吊着他不上不下的欲望就是不让他痛快。边伯贤和卞白贤虽然脾气性格略有不同，可在折腾都暻秀这方面恶劣得出奇一致。都暻秀由于缺氧脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，不甘心地勉强认同了边伯贤说自己分不清他俩的调笑，毕竟这两只坏狗狗花样层出不穷，都暻秀根本无法凭借常识去弄清楚刷新自己下限的到底是哪一个。  
卞白贤没个征兆地爆发在都暻秀嘴里，按着他的后脑勺令大部分精液直直滑入了他的喉咙。卞白贤对于都暻秀认错狗狗的惩罚才完成了第一步，他握着半软下的性器将前端放到都暻秀的舌头上缓缓摩擦延长小猫露着舌头掉眼泪的绝赞色气表情。精液的糟糕味道让伙食质量总是很高的都暻秀厌弃地皱了皱眉，却还是老实地张着嘴巴直到卞白贤射出最后一滴。都暻秀被卞白贤抬着下巴命令全部吞下去后甚至来不及好好咳嗽几下就被边伯贤抓着光滑的小腿翻了个身正面接受侵犯，硬邦邦的性器戳在脆弱的肠道内旋转过半圈不是什么很值得高兴的事，更何况都暻秀的前列腺偏偏在这种时候才被好好按摩了一番，然而还不够，总是差一点刺激。都暻秀懵着脸想自己去摸摸憋得辛苦的分身，被眼明手快的边伯贤抓住了手扣到脑袋边。  
“想射？”边伯贤伸出舌尖舔掉都暻秀脸颊上的泪珠，感到他忙不迭的点头便抓住他的脚腕把他的双腿分得更开，半跪起身侧头吻上他漂亮的脚踝，又快又狠地再一次摆起腰。  
“我射之前忍住。”  
都暻秀不知道是否该庆幸自己这会儿完全射不出来，习惯性地咬住自己被啃得光秃秃的手指尖尽力放松身体希望边伯贤快点完事好轮到自己射精。暂时离开了片刻的卞白贤手里掂着一只小巧的鱼又爬上了床，都暻秀脑袋边的床垫一陷，卞伯贤一贯哄他用的无害声音就响起“暻秀，看鱼鱼。”  
黑色的猫耳朵捕捉到鱼鱼这个关键词竖了起来，都暻秀仰头看着卞白贤把立体的小鱼放到他唇边，条件反射松开牙关吐出手指伸出舌头舔了一口鱼鱼，卞白贤就顺势把小鱼塞进都暻秀嘴里让他含住，手指抚摸过都暻秀喉结弹了弹垂在一边的小铃铛，俯下身认认真真从脖子开始在都暻秀身上烙下深色的吻痕。  
边伯贤粗喘着掐住都暻秀的腰胯深深往前一挺。将精液全数射入都暻秀紧致的甬道内后瞥了眼舔着小猫最喜欢被摸的肚子的卞白贤。卞白贤心领神会地起身从都暻秀嘴巴里夹出被唾液浸得滑溜溜的鱼形跳蛋，与边伯贤换了个位置将小鱼迅速塞进都暻秀往外流着白液的后穴里，半秒迟疑都没有地打开了震动的开关。  
都暻秀满是泪痕与唾液的小脸红扑扑的，他惊讶得瞳孔地震，一句不要还没说出口卞白贤又硬起来的性器就顶着那条跳动的小鱼插入了他的后穴。想要被安慰涨涨的囊袋、想要被揉捏分身前端想要被撸动性器，或者是一个每颗牙齿都不会放过的深深的吻也好，想要这样射出来而不是被玩具欺负。巨大的内部刺激让都暻秀流着泪终于射出了精，可释放的快感不足以让都暻秀忍住哭泣的声音，跳蛋被卞白贤推到了难以想象的深处，都暻秀来不及难过，他产生了整个肚子都被搅动着的错觉，怕得伸手想去抓边伯贤，却被他握着沾满精液的半软性器打在脸颊上，污秽的液体往他软软的颊肉上抹。  
“下面的嘴吃了鱼鱼那上面的嘴吃鸡鸡吧。”  
“真下流。”卞白贤一手托着都暻秀的腰一手掐着他的腿根激烈地做着活塞运动，用一副正义的语气谴责边伯贤的用词露骨。都暻秀只想一人一巴掌挠得他俩再也硬不起来，可肚皮都完全露出来的小猫在两只狗狗爪子底下只能屈服。狗为刀俎猫为鱼肉，都暻秀不情不愿张开早就酸了的嘴巴将边伯贤的性器蘑菇头含住。  
要是舌头上还有倒刺就好了。都暻秀胡思乱想着，恍惚间听边伯贤问了句要不要射脸上。被蹭了半脸精液的都暻秀眨了眨眼睛挤出一颗大大的泪珠，怯怯地小幅度摇摇头。  
射在嘴里讨厌，被颜射的感觉更不好，爱干净的都暻秀只希望不要再被鸡鸡对着脸，还有些阿Q地想还不如一直被蒙着眼睛呢，眼不见心不烦。  
被拒绝了反而脸上笑容更大的边伯贤把自己又成功勃起的性器抽离都暻秀饱经蹂躏的唇，半抱起他的上半身让他坐到了卞白贤腿上。借着自己体重让小玩具和性器都进入更深的体验十分值得都暻秀再哭得惨一点，卞白贤舒服得长出一口气，搂紧都暻秀的腰安慰似的吻了吻他的嘴角，轻易撬开他的牙关温柔地舔他上颚。都暻秀难熬地抱住卞白贤的脑袋揪住他毛茸茸的狗耳朵，卞白贤疼得没忍住汪了一声，装模作样冷下表情恐吓都暻秀。都暻秀怕了黑暗势力，糯糯地支支吾吾说着对不起，瘪着嘴眼睛红得更厉害，转而揪住了卞白贤的头发，实际上还是很疼可卞白贤不再计较，把很乖的小新娘抱得更紧却没有要动的打算。边伯贤找准了时机酝酿起报仇的戏码。  
“刚才认错主人的是谁呀？”  
“……是我。”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“对不起嘛……”  
都暻秀坚信自己是全世界最委屈的小猫，都被扔了鱼鱼戳了屁屁还要向坏蛋道歉，他把脸闷在卞白贤的肩窝里嘀咕了一句“你们把我鱼鱼弄掉了都没有跟我道歉。”  
“啥？”边伯贤和卞白贤都是一愣，边伯贤领悟过来转头找了一下，拎起被不知道谁踹到床边的鱼形玩偶伸到都暻秀面前向他确认道“鱼鱼？”  
“嗯！”都暻秀眼睛一下子就亮了，刚要去抓，玩具就又被边伯贤收了回去。  
“要鱼鱼还是要鸡鸡？”  
“要鱼鱼。”  
“鸡鸡还是鱼鱼！”  
“鱼鱼！”  
“鸡鸡！！”  
“鱼鱼！！”  
狗狗兄弟被都暻秀一声比一声铿锵有力的回答打击得有些说不出话，都已经欺负小猫到这种程度了他却还只惦记着那只破鱼。边伯贤阴测测奸笑着把都暻秀心心念念的鱼鱼放到一边，掰开都暻秀的臀缝强行又塞了一根手指进去，轻快的语气里是无法掩饰的怒火。  
“没关系，暻秀会要鸡鸡的。”  
第二根手指也塞进被撑得满满的后穴里时都暻秀已经惊慌得尾巴都要打结了，他想应该不可能，可边伯贤的动作摆明了他打算再插点什么东西进自己屁屁。都暻秀骂来骂去就那几个词语，边伯贤充耳不闻专心软化他一片泥泞的后穴，卞白贤表情假装置身事外，手却提着都暻秀的尾巴好让他湿哒哒的小口不加遮掩的完全露出来。  
“不行不行不行！”都暻秀用猫生中最凄惨的哭声试图唤醒这两只狗狗的良知，可强行把龟头挤进他后穴的边伯贤却只是重复了耿耿于怀的那个无聊问题。“鸡鸡和鱼鱼要哪个？”  
“要…要鱼、呜……”  
“什么？听不清啊。”  
“要鸡鸡……咪呜呜…拔、出去……”  
“要鸡鸡啊，好的。”得逞了的边伯贤心满意足将自己怒涨的性器挺入都暻秀的后穴。都暻秀放声大哭起来几乎要昏厥过去，低头就恶狠狠咬上卞白贤的三角肌，托着他大腿的卞白贤感觉到他颤抖得厉害也不去责骂他泄愤的举动，摸到被暴力撑得更开的部位确认过后很好心地安抚他道“没有坏掉，马上就会不疼了，没事的。”说完还不忘又啵了一下都暻秀嘴巴，仿佛只是在哄他说晚上没有排骨那么吃大虾吧。  
边伯贤舔上都暻秀的肩胛骨，含糊地赞美了一句他有天赋很适合吃下两根鸡鸡，试着动了一下就换来他前所未有高音调的呻吟。都暻秀被无理的暴行虐待得哭到眼睛发疼，痛与微妙的快感从肚子蔓延到四肢，他无法动弹可分身却颤颤巍巍硬了起来。  
“喂，这样怎么做啊？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“那你滚出去。”  
“做梦。”  
“就还那么动？”  
“嗯，你快点，暻秀很难受。”  
痛得额角青筋突突跳还要听凶手交流犯罪方式，都暻秀真实的感到这世界太冷漠，只有鱼鱼能带给他温暖。  
说到底是兄弟，试探性地交替抽插了几下边伯贤和卞白贤就找到了默契有节奏地日起猫来，埋在都暻秀体内的那个小跳蛋多多少少同样也刺激着他们敏感的前端，很快他们的动作就逐渐失控，像是在挖掘小蜜罐里极致甜美的蜜液一般不知卷地索取着怀中敏感娇小的可爱身体。都暻秀又一次揪住卞白贤的耳朵，尾巴缠上边伯贤短短的尾巴，放荡的哭叫声与小铃铛的清脆叮当声还有股间色情的水声交融在一起充斥了整个卧室，他不懂自己为何被这样对待还能获得快感，身体内骚动着淫荡的渴求，他变得反倒开始主动请求更多的快乐。三种不同又相似的激动喘息与紧贴在一起的体温一并加剧了情事的刺激程度，都暻秀短短的头发与耳朵很快就都汗湿，呻吟也变得嘶哑，脱力的身体只能靠前后两个肉体的支撑，后穴被干到有些痉挛，原先被射到里面的精液在剧烈的摩擦下被打成白沫细细地从穴口流出，他的分身被顶硬又被疼软，直到边伯贤和卞白贤双双射入他体内时才被揉搓着射出了精。  
被平放躺在床上的都暻秀无论是后穴还是双腿都一时并不拢，饱经蹂躏的身躯微微抽搐着，他已经被压榨到了极限，当发现自己心爱的鱼鱼也被不知是谁的精液弄脏了时，悲愤欲绝的都暻秀只想钻进被窝里再也不要出来面对两只过分的坏狗狗。  
“暻秀。暻秀？别睡，先把肚子里的鱼鱼自己排出来。”

眼睛嘴巴乳头屁股全部肿肿的都暻秀躺了两天好不容易能下床了第一件事就是打包自己的鱼鱼决定离家出走，卞白贤蹲下身捏他的后颈问他怎么了，为了防止被继续插屁屁而早早变回原形的小黑猫尖锐地喵喵叫，转头就要咬卞白贤。  
“你们虐猫，我要去找动物保护协会告你们！”  
“那今天不在家吃饭了吗？”  
“当然不吃。”  
“可是离开了家的话不仅是今天，以后也没有三文鱼罐头没有烤肉也没有咖喱拉面更没有巧克力布丁了哦。”  
“咪？…”  
“而且鱼鱼脏了也不会有谁帮你洗，会变成臭鱼鱼，暻秀喜欢抱着臭鱼鱼睡觉吗？”  
“咪呜……”  
“而且最重要的是，我们也是动物。动物虐待动物这种情况一般是不存在的。”  
“我有证据的！”  
“可变回小黑猫了齿印和吻痕都看不见了呀，你要怎么证明呢？”  
两只也变回原形一左一右在小黑猫身边坐好的白狗狗你一言我一句的头头是道洗脑都暻秀，都暻秀没什么安全感地抱紧自己的鱼鱼有些不知所措，呆呆地被眼中闪着精光的边伯贤骤然起身扑倒。  
“那就现在来帮你制造一些虐猫证据吧。”  
今天的都暻秀虽然哭着选择了鱼鱼也还是被狗鸡鸡卡得疼昏了过去，醒来后发现鱼鱼被心机狗挟持成为了鱼质，他狠不下心离家出走了。

FIN.


End file.
